


[Podfic] The Discovery

by dodificus



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Holmes writes fanfic of Watson's stories and he totally ships himself with Watson. Bonus points for the stories developing a Victorian fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9174) by Ingridmatthews. 



**Length:** 10:27

 **File Size:** 11.2 MB (mp3)

 **Download (right click and save):** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yy8zwk9z77b5afv/The%20Discovery.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104262.zip)

 

Originally posted May 5th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/293535.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
